


wrong love || panlix au

by fannamuke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Felix (Once Upon a Time), Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix x Pan, Felix/Peter Pan - Freeform, Gay, Killian/Felix, Lost Boys, Love/Hate, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Panlix - Freeform, Peter (Once Upon a Time) - Freeform, Peter Pan - Freeform, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Top Peter Pan, Toxic Relationship, Trust Issues, Wendy Darling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannamuke/pseuds/fannamuke
Summary: Felix fell deeply in love with his boss. Like madly deeply in love and he wasn't supposed to.OrThe one where Pan has an affair with his employee, Felix behind his wife's back. Originally arranged with no strings attached the two find it's hard to keep it that way after it ongoing for two years. What does Pan do? He makes it impossible for Felix's heart to feel more for anyone other than him—completely wrapped around his finger.





	wrong love || panlix au

———

 

Chapter 1: Ruins

 

FADE IN:

EXT. BRICK APARTMENT BUILDING — EVENING

In New York City lies a modest looking brick made apartment. Various cars passing by, honking. Everyone minds their own business as they pass through the lit up city. 

INT. APARTMENT ROOM D-12

Two young males are centered in a queen sized bed. Bed is messy, clothes thrown across the cozy bedroom, as the eldest of the two hovers over the younger. Chests heaving, and eyes hooded.

FELIX, 25 has his mouth hung open. Lips bitten raw and pants are leaving—the only sound audible at the moment in his spacious apartment—as he looks up at his long term lover, PETER, 31.  
——

FELIX: (pleading) Please...

Peter smirks, caressing the cheek of his young lover. Eyes sparkling with mischief. 

PETER: (Voice is husky.) Please what, sweetheart? Use your words.

FELIX: (Breathless.) W-want you. Please (Struggles to form words) stop teasing..

Felix bucks his hips, whining. His eyes fluttering open and shut as he lets out a few quiet moans. Peter chuckles, eyes grazing over his chest, his torso, and taking in the hues that have formed on his pale skin. 

PETER: God, you look so good. (voice lowers) Haven't even properly fucked you.

FELIX: (whiny.) I need you, please.

Peter bites down on his lower lip gently, getting off of the younger male and kneeling beside him.

PETER: (commanding) Turn around, doll. Bum up, hm?

Felix turns around slowly, stretching his arms out in front of him, eyes finally glittering close as he sticks his hum out, knees on the bed. Peter smiles, admiring the view.

PETER (CONT'D): (smiles) Such a pretty boy.

FELIX: (practically pleads) Please.. (quieter) please..

Peter only smiles, reaching his right arm over towards a small, black bedside drawer. He rummages through it briefly before grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom.

PETER: (soft) Gonna prep you, hm?

Felix nods. As Peter gets ready to coat his fingers with lube, his phone—lied on the bedside table—rings. The older male frowns, letting a sigh out as he reaches for it. It's Wendy, his employee.

PETER: Hello?

WENDY: (over the phone) Peter? They need you at the office. (Worried, nervous) The papers...they've gotten mixed up..

Peter inhales sharply, eyes screwing shut as he drops the items from his right hand, and immediately gets off the messy bed. Felix, confused, quickly sits up.

PETER: (stern, serious) How did that happen?

WENDY: (hesitates briefly) I-I don't know, sir. They're just—(pauses) the file is gone. (Breathes shakily) I'm so sorry...

Peter holds the phone between his ear and his shoulder. His green eyes moving quickly across the room in search of his attire. He spots them.

PETER: (mouths at Felix) Hand me my clothes. (To Wendy) How can you be so st- (breathes in) Never mind. Is there any way to retrieve the documents? Wendy. They're very important.

WENDY: I know, sir. I know. But (small) there's no way of retrieving the documents. There's no copy of the documents. They're completely gone.

Felix hands Peter his clothes. Peter is quick to slip the black suit back on. He curses under his breath, and sits down to slip on his black socks.

PETER: Those papers had to be ready and printed to show Mr.Maxwell in 48 hours. Do you realize what this might just cost us, Wendy? Fuck.

WENDY: (remorseful) I'm so sorry, so sorry, Peter.

PETER: (dismissive, frustrated) Does my dad know about this disaster?

FELIX: (mouthing) Take it easy.

WENDY: (winces) No, he doesn't.

PETER: Good. Keep it that way. I want everyone working their asses off to retrieve those damn papers, you hear me?

Peter hangs up, running a hand through his brown hair. Lips set in a straight line as he stuffs both his phone and keys into his slacks' pocket. Felix watches with cautious eyes, briefs slipped back on.

PETER: (softer, calmed down some) I'm heading out to the office, I'll see you tomorrow morning.

FELIX: (shy) Okay. Careful.

Peter shrugs the comment off, sparing a glance at his young lover before exiting the bedroom and then the apartment room. Felix sighs, hugging his pale hued knees—he's quite clumsy—to his chest before he decides to get up slowly and walk towards the

BATHROOM

and starts the water. A low sigh leaves his raw bitten lips, eyes glancing down, insecurely, at his body.

FELIX: (to himself, sad) Well...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed even if it is in a different style. Please feel welcome to leave any feedback and if you've all still got Wattpad (yikes) you can follow me on @/fannamuke or my backup @/alamort_ . Shameless self promo but yeah. I hope this wasn't too hard to read and I'll be sure to try to update soon!


End file.
